


Coloring Easter Eggs

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry never got to color Easter eggs as a child.   His children help him make up for lost time.





	Coloring Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny returned from the market to find her family coloring Easter eggs.  She wrinkled her nose at the hot vinegar smell that permeated the kitchen.  Dye had splashed from the bowls and trickled onto the floor.  Someone had tracked it; Harry, judging by the size of the prints.  The garbage can overflowed with empty egg cartons.  Three huge Easter baskets were heaped with eggs in every color imaginable.

“I don’t know why you insisted on doing it the Muggle way,” she said, surveying the damage. “There‘s a spell for coloring eggs.”

“Tell Mummy it’s more fun this way,” Harry chuckled. 

“A lot more fun,” six-year-old Lily echoed. Her face and hands were smudged with dye. 

“Al, that‘s enough,” James ordered, snatching an egg from his brother’s fingers. “He’s eaten a bunch, Mum. Good thing we don’t share a room, ’cause he’ll be farting all night.”

“James!” Harry and Ginny said in unison, then they laughed.

“Go wash up now,” Ginny ordered. “James, help Lily, please.”

As the children left the kitchen, Harry placed an egg in Ginny’s hand.

“I made this one for you,” he said softly. 

“What a beautiful shade of blue,” Ginny exclaimed appreciatively.

“I never got to color Easter eggs when I was a kid. Aunt Petunia bought them already colored for Dudley, because she didn’t like the mess. Thank you for being the kind of mother who doesn’t mind a messy kitchen,” Harry smiled.  He drew Ginny into his arms and kissed her.

 “Thank you for being the kind of father who gives up his Saturday afternoon to color Easter eggs,” Ginny murmured, returning the kiss.

There was an ear-splitting scream from the bathroom.

"James got soap in my eyes!” Lily shrieked.  "Ow!  Ow!"

“Only because you wouldn’t hold still,” James growled. 

Albus came back into the kitchen, clutching his middle.

“My stomach hurts from all those eggs I ate,” he groaned.

Ginny and Harry slowly drew apart. 

“I’ll see to Lily, while you get the stomach-soothing potion for Al,” Harry chuckled.

Ginny slipped her egg into her pocket. The look in Harry’s eyes when he gave it to her was worth a million messy kitchens.


End file.
